


Don't Overthrow Your Government

by TheGhostCalamity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Persona 3, Persona Series, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Communism, Character Death, Execution, Prison, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Mr Krabs, Yukari, Rohan and Sayaka get arrested for treason.
Kudos: 7





	Don't Overthrow Your Government

At the supreme court, there were four people getting tried for a very serious crime. It was Eugene H Krabs, Sayaka Maizono, Yukari Takeba and Rohan Kishibe. They were getting charged with treason. They sold secrets to China. They wanted to overthrow the government, but that can't be done by just a manga artist, a crustaceous cheapskate, a pop sensation and an archer. Btw, they also murdered Junpei, Koichi, Plankton and Leon.

"I just wanted to do it for money.", Mr Krabs said.

"I needed my group to be popular there.", Sayaka said.

"I wanted my manga to be popular.", Rohan said.

"I don't know what to say.", Yukari said.

They were found guilty for murder and were all sentenced to death.

The worker rights violator, snake, bug licker and Power Rangers knockoff were thrown in prison for about a year to anticipate their execution. Then the day finally came. 

They were all strapped up in chairs outside the prison complex with blindfolds on. They were gonna be executed by the electric gas firing lethal injection squad chamber chair guillotine. Let's give it everything we've got. It's Punishment Time!

The machine finally started, injecting them with potassium chloride, shocking them, releasing fart gas, police firing guns at them, and finally getting their heads chopped off. It's finally over.

Their bodies were cleaned up. Patrick, Futaba, Chiaki and Kakyoin also each got a million bucks. And then had a feast of kelp shakes, Sojiro's curry, cherries and burgers from In and Out to celebrate. Squidward, Mitsuru, Caesar and Kaede went with them.


End file.
